Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content distribution networks and more particularly to network recording systems.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia programs may be received from a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) and recorded using a personal video recorder (PVR). An MCDN may limit the number of available transport streams for delivering the multimedia programs to a user. For example, a user may be allotted two high definition transport streams and two standard definition streams. Such limitations may prevent a user of traditional systems from simultaneously recording three high definition multimedia programs (e.g., movies).